The prototype
by Metal Madness
Summary: The Biolizard. Why did it want to make sure Gerald's plan to destroy humanity happened? This is its origion story. Sonic Adventure 2 spoiler


The prototype.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are Sega and Sonic Teams. All of them. No fan characters here. Nope.  
  
I was born in a lab. I was small. A hand picked me up. My creator. He looked me over, seemingly checking something. A man in uniform stood near us. He looked at me sarcastically.  
  
"This is your Ultimate life?" Is what he said. Me? The ultimate life? My creator nodded. The uniformed man accused him of cheating some company called G.U.N. My creator explained that I was going to grow into the creature they wanted, to give me about three months. I was shocked. Creature? I was just a lab rat to them. I did not dwell on the thought, I wanted to know where I was, what this ultimate life business was about. I tried to move away, only to find I couldn't yet. I squirmed. The man in uniform gave me a cold stare.  
  
Over the following days many tests were done on me. As I got bigger they became more hazardous. Using the power of what they called 'Chaos' was a top priority. Many days they would try to make me use this emerald for something. One day they were doing there tests. I was in pain, they didn't seem to care. My creator was not there, possibly the only person who cared for me. I was about as tall as a full grown man, but only a few months old. The scientists watched me squirm, screaming in pain. On many of there faces I saw joy, happiness. Anger boiled inside me, was this some game to them? I tried to struggle free, held back by restraints. The scientists ignored my frustration. I noticed a shining jewel on the table. Pain stretched through my entire body. I closed my eyes and screamed. What were they trying to do? My body twisted in agony, I just wanted the pain to end! I opened my eyes, the throbbing was disappearing. I was no longer where I once was, I had somehow teleported to another area. The scientist were cheering, not caring about my pain. I lashed out at them, only to hit my head against a wall of glass separating me from the scientists. One of them shouted something about sending me back. Two men came in with large sticks, on the end of each were taser like devices. They jab at me in an attempt to put me back in the cage they kept me in. I tried to fight back, only to have to face the inevitable. I was dragged back to my 'storage room'. I heard one of the scientist mention something called 'Chaos Control' as I left. I collapsed.  
  
Similar tests were conducted after that, the teleportation was done faster each time, but the pain still stretched through my body, which got worse as my body grew. Soon I was bigger than they expected. Uniformed men, like the one who was there when I first came to be, were soon appearing at the experiments. When these men were around, they showed my power and strength. They had me fight large robot like creatures. They electrocuted me, they inflicted wounds to my person. In the so called tests I lost a foot, but did the lousy, worthless excuse for creatures care? NO! They just continued there 'experiments'. I was nothing but a show and tell project to them. They sent me through unmatchable pain, in the name of science of course! Well doesn't that make it all worth while? I am forced to endure such things, but it's for science, how I can complain? I'll show how I can complain, I'll make them see what they are forcing me to go through. These ideas floated around in my head. The anger became me. I wanted to see the humans suffer, they won't stop the pain, I'll give it to them! I became more uncontrollable, more unpredictable, I took one or two scientists now and again, but it wasn't enough, they weren't suffering enough to satisfy my revenge. My creator could see my growing rage, he tried to convince the other scientists to be more careful with the tests, not to push me over the top, well guess what, I am over the top now! They paid no attention to his talk. They wanted to take me to the next level, seal the deal with the G.U.N people. The fools.  
  
I was strapped down once again. My neck was strapped and checked much more than the rest of me. My head is much more dangerous than the rest of me. People were attaching something to my back. I could not see what. I was fully grown now, or what I believe to be fully grown from conversations between scientists. The thing being attached to my back must have been much bigger than the people attaching it, I was too big to exit the lab now, so how they got it in was beyond me. Then I felt it again, the pain! They were fusing the thing to my back or something, I twisted around in pain. It hurt so much, worse than the Chaos Control, so worse. What felt like an eternity of the agony. The men finally finished. They walked out of the room, not caring about what they had just done, but then, who cared about causing me pain. The scientists, safe behind there glass wall, released me from my straps. I dropped to the floor and looked at my back. A large metal disc shaped object. The scientists looked at each other, then one said something about beginning the experiment. The scientists pressed buttons on there control pad. A small door opened on a wall. Out of it something flew, I couldn't see what, but it came directly at my face. Once again I was greeted with pain, PAIN!! The scientists seemed content by my screams. One said something about me still being alive. In time they had a robot lodged the object out of my skull. The pain was blinding. I blacked out.  
  
Being in the lab all the time became of great use to me. I found a weakness in the wall. The walls were all reinforced metal, or the bullet proof glass wall. Although, I was able to destroy the door, and the break the wall down from around it. One day, one glorious day, I decided to do what I've wanted to do since the first experiment. I broke free. I charged down the halls of the place the humans called A.R.K, I demolished all in my path, be they wall, machinery, humans. I let them die slowly, so they could see what they had created, so they would feel the indescribable pain that they put me through, they coward, they ran, they prayed, in the end they were all in the same boat, dead. Armoured men ran at me, shooting me with some sort of dart. I ignored it and went for the men. They scrambled in fear, I cornered one of them, cut him clean in half, he wept over his legs as he died. I began to feel sleepy, probably whatever was in the darts. I continued to charge through the A.R.K, tearing all to pieces. More darts were shoot, I continued to rampage. After sixty darts I was took down. I felt that my revenge was sufficient. Humanity paid for what they did to me, it was no surprise I was the ultimate life form, when they were the competition. I saw my creator as I fell into my sleep. He was holding his head in his hands, repeating the same four words.  
  
"What have I done, what have I done?" I'll tell you what you've done, you've made me. You've tortured me in your tests and experiments, you've made a monster.  
  
Years passed. I was sealed in the cannons core as it was called. I was alone, only accompanied by my hatred for mankind. I wasn't the only one. One day I heard a voice. I hadn't heard voices for a good year by then. The voice spoke of revenge and the destruction of mankind, it was possible the voice belonged to my creator, but it had been too long since I had heard him for me to be sure. I felt the pain of the man. He had been sent through pain inflicted by humanity, except his was mentally. I decided we wanted the same thing. He talked of destroying A.R.K with mankind, but I did not care, it had never had a reason to stay alive. I was going to make sure the man's plan came to be. I didn't know how, but I knew I was going to make sure.  
  
Fifty years later, the program was finally activated. My, as the scientists had once put it, superior hearing heard voices. There were people, they planned to stop the A.R.K crashing, they were coming to the cannons core. I was not going to allow them to. I was going to see humanity fall, pay for there mistakes. I waited for the hapless beings to come.  
  
An Echidna and Hedgehog ran to the emeralds. They paused for a minute to talk some nonsense about shrines. I decided to then strike. I chaos controlled into the way, I had become able to use chaos control without need for the machinery. A black and red hedgehog walked in. He ordered the other two away and faced me. I growled at the Hedgehog. He remained silent. I angrily tried to kill him, bite him to shreds. I was, unfortunately, not as agile and energetic as I once was. After a while I had to stop to take more power from my machinery. The Hedgehog took his chance and jumped onto a tube coming out of my mouth. He scaled up it and hit the large machine on my back. I screeched in agony. He had inflicted pain onto me. He was like the scientists, inflicting random hurt for there own purposes. Once again I chased the Hedgehog, this time I even fried mighty balls of energy at him, but once again he just did the same tricked, I tried a different way of recharging energy, but to no prevail, I even twisted gravity to stop him, yet he still caused pain! The other two creatures had reached the shrine, the Hedgehog had damaged the metal thing severely. I had one last chance. I called all my strength into a Chaos control. I appeared outside the A.R.K, at the point of the cannon. I fused myself with it, determined to get it to its destination. A huge sphere lay ahead of me. I presumed that was were humanity was. A huge purple spot formed on my skin, possibly due to the damage made by the Hedgehog. I headed towards the planet when two yellow Hedgehogs burst out of the colony. They flew at me, hitting the purple area. The pain! Pain! I roared. More purple areas formed, I tried to fire on the Hedgehogs, but they inflicted more pain on me! I pulled out every trick, both lasers firing, all the possible red homing bullets surrounded me, but they still got through. After a while the pain became distant. The stars and blue Sphere disappeared as the blackness of space engulfed me.  
  
"I must destroy all the evil the professor made." Came a distant voice. No, the evil wasn't made. It was inherited from the humans. I was more than just a toy to tinker with as seen fit. I was grown into the cruelness. I was not the evil one, not by a long shot. 


End file.
